Jane and Maura: Bound For Life
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Season 4 of Rizzoli and Isles re-told Rizzles Style. Chapter 2 - Why are you being such a whiny pain in the ass?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Rizzoli and Isles_...no seriously, I don't...*hides contract signing them over to meh* :3

**Author's Note** - I dedicate this next series of stories to the GLORIOUS day that is today. The day that DOMA (the Defense of Marriage Act) and Proposition 8 were struck down in the Supreme Court.

**LONG LIVE EQUALITY! =D**

Hope you all enjoy this story~ =3

* * *

**~Jane and Maura: Bound For Life~**

* * *

It _hurt_.

Oh god, it hurt _so_ much.

That was the only thought that flitted through Maura's mind as she lay post-op in her hospital bed, after having her kidney removed in a so-called _minimally invasive_ surgery.

Minimal her left butt cheek.

Maura groaned softly as she attempted to move into a more comfortable position, and the sharp pain that blazed through her side put an immediate stop to that plan.

"Maura babes, you know you shouldn't be moving around so much right after surgery like that," a soft, raspy voice spoke up from the side of her bed, and Maura's eyes quickly flashed over to meet deep, chocolate-brown eyes gazing adoringly back at her.

"Jane..." Maura whispered softly, as she gingerly moved an arm out to intertwine and interlock with those of her lover and best friend.

"How're you doing, love? The doctor said that you wouldn't be awake for another half an hour," Jane said tenderly, as she gently and lovingly stroked her fingers across Maura's forehead. "I guess even in this, you're a bit of an overachiever," Jane continued with a light, affectionate grin for her girlfriend.

Maura allowed a small, pained smile to cross her lips as she gently squeezed the fingers protectively curled around her own.

"You know me, Jane. Always one to finish first," Maura replied jokingly, which caused Jane's eyes to light up with surprised pleasure and amusement. She then leaned forward and pressed the softest, sweetest kiss against her girlfriend's forehead, which caused Maura to close her eyes and sigh in contented pleasure.

"With you around Jane, I don't think I'll even need to call the nurse to administer my pain medication. You make all the hurt go away all on your own," Maura murmured softly against her girlfriend's neck, where her face was pressed softly against.

Jane swallowed a bit around the bit of emotion that lodged in her throat at hearing Maura's words. She _always_ wanted to be the one to protect Maura. She always wanted to be the one that her best-friend-turned-lover would feel safest and the most secure around.

"I love you, baby," Jane whispered as she leaned forward again, and pressed her lips against the lips of the woman who owned her very heart and soul.

Maura hummed lightly into the kiss with pleasure, and went to deepen it slightly. However in trying to do so, she moved her body again and the wave of pain that hit her, caused her to lean back from Jane's delicious lips with a small gasp of pain.

Jane looked down at her lover with an expression of deep worry, before quickly pressing the button that would call Maura's nurse.

"Sorry love, as much as I may help you forget your pain, let's get some _real_ pain medication into your system, alright," Jane said with a slightly worried, crooked grin as she went back to tenderly brushing her fingers across her girlfriend's forehead.

Maura took a few extra seconds to breath in deeply and slowly, as she worked passed the pain in her side. Once it had finally passed, she re-opened her eyes which had fallen closed during the worst of the pain, and gave Jane a slightly-watery smile.

"I hope that my sister...and mother...fully appreciate all that I'm going through for them," Maura said with a half-joking smile, even though Jane could easily see the pain hidden behind that statement. She could always easily tell what Maura was _really_ feeling...even when they had first just started to get to know one another. There was just always something about Maura that seemed to _connect_ her to Jane, and vice versa for Maura. Or at least that's what Maura had told her, when they'd embarked on the journey of turning their _friendship_ into a _relationship_. That Jane had just always seemed to just _get_ her, and that she had always felt closer to Jane than any other person in her life.

Jane loved knowing that she was the one person that Maura looked to the most, for anything and everything in her life. The good times, the bad, the ups and downs of their roller-coaster lives. Maura trusted in Jane to _always_ be there for her, right by her side. And Jane trusted Maura to do the same. They both had become each others unequivocal support system, and they could no longer imagine either of their lives without the other in it.

The nurse finally entered the room and administered Maura's pain medication, along with a mild sedative. Maura complained briefly about the sleep aid, as she wanted to stay awake with Jane by her side longer. But her dark-haired lover quietly convinced her to get the much-needed rest she needed, so that she could recover quicker and be back home sooner. Maura agreed that it was a good plan, and she allowed the nurse to administer the sleep medication with no more fuss. The nurse gave Jane a quick wink of thanks that she had calmed her patient down so quickly and efficiently, and Jane gave her crooked grin in response as she watched the nurse leave the room.

Once they were alone again and Maura had slipped back off to sleep, Jane looked down at the love of her life...at the woman who had changed, well..._everything_...in her world..and her heart swelled. It swelled with unadulterated love and pride, for the woman who had just so selflessly given up a piece of herself, for two people who barely acknowledged her existence.

Jane frowned as she thought of how much Maura's biological family had hurt her. And then she thought to herself that she would continue to do _everything_ within her power, to make sure that despite the hurt caused by her biological family, Jane herself would provide the love and care of a family that Maura always wanted. The entire Rizzoli clan _loved_ Maura, and treated her like she had been born straight into their family. And Jane knew that it made Maura feel so loved...so welcomed and _accepted_...that her family took her in so wholly and completely. Jane hoped to one day form her own _family_ with the woman sleeping so peacefully in the hospital bed before her. One day...not in the immediate future, as both of their lives were just too hectic and downright crazy to bring another life into it right now. But someday Jane planned to go down on one knee...to hold up a small jewelery box...and ask Maura to be her wife.

She knew Maura would say _yes_ when the time came. Just like she just knew all the major and minor things about her lover. She and Maura just _got_ each other like that. And Jane couldn't wait to get Maura back home, so she could shower her with all the love and affection that filled her heart for the petite woman everyday.

Because Maura owned her heart.

_Wholly and completely. _

And even though Maura's half-sister Cailin would now own a small piece of her body...Jane knew she would _always_ own Maura's most important piece...her heart.

* * *

Fluff-tastic...I REGRET NOTHING! 8D

Hope you all enjoyed. Pretty please review as your words and views help motivate and inspire me~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright now babes, careful. We're finally home, so let me get you settled upstairs in bed," Jane said softly, as she helped guide Maura into her home. Bass made a brief appearance by sticking his head around a corner to investigate all the commotion, then tucked his head back in and went back to his own business.

Jane carefully guided Maura through the front entrance of her home, and slowly helped her climb the stairs up to her second-floor bedroom. Once they were in the room, Jane helped Maura change out of the clothes she'd worn at the hospital, and gently guided her love to the large bathtub in the bathroom. Once she had Maura settled into tub with warm water helping to relax sore muscles, she tenderly brushed her fingers through the soft hair at Maura's forehead. Maura let out a contented sigh as she eased back into the warm water, and let all the stress and strain of the past few days soak out of her.

"I love you," Jane said softly, as she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips across her girlfriend's forehead.

A dazzling smile lit up Maura's face in response. She reached out to take Jane's hand into her own, and lightly squeezed it as she looked adoringly up at her lover.

"Love you too, Jane."

An answering grin spread across Jane's face, and she leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lover's lips, before standing and stretching her lean body out.

"I'm gonna head downstairs and whip us up a light meal, kay babes," Jane said, as she began heading out of the bathroom.

Maura nodded her head dreamily in agreement, as she continued to soak happily in the warm, scented water.

Jane chuckled lightly under her breath, and left the bathroom to get their dinner started.

~o~o~o~

Before Jane and Maura realized it several weeks had passed, and they both now found themselves running through one of Boston's parks, with Maura huffing and puffing in pain.

She was tired...she was grumpy...she was in pain...but most of all, she was terribly hurt that she hadn't received so much as a thank you note from either her mother or sister. She tried desperately to tell herself over and over again that it _did not matter_. That she was _not_ in fact bothered by the complete shutout from her biological family. She had given up her kidney to save her sister's life, and _that_ was all the thanks she needed...though it _still_ hurt that she hadn't heard a single word from them.

Her moodiness and general unhappiness with the whole situation, was even now beginning to affect her relationship with Jane. She'd begun snapping at her lover despite her best efforts not to, and they hadn't made love together in almost two weeks. Maura knew intellectually that she needed to snap out of the funk she was in. But this whole situation was such an emotionally-trying one, and she'd never been very good with dealing with complex emotions of any kind. All she really wanted to do was to just crawl into Jane's arms, bury her face against her lover's neck, and cry her heart out. But something was preventing her from doing even that.

Maura let out a deep sigh as she paused in her running, bent over, and tried to catch her breath. Jane tried to encourage her to keep going, and Maura found herself once again snapping at her lover. Jane's patience, while now rivaling that of a saint was beginning to fray a bit, and she bent over to mutter under her breath, "why are you being such a whiny pain in the ass?"

This of course did _not_ go over well with Maura and she stormed off in the direction of the parade, that she and Jane were supposed to meet Angela and T.J. at.

Jane let out a long suffering sigh, and quickly trudged after her moody, emotional girlfriend. She missed the quirky humor, bright smiles, and general happy demeanor of the woman she loved, that had all but disappeared in the wake of this Hope/Cailin debacle. _I just want my old Maura back_...Jane thought sadly to herself as she finally caught up with Maura, just as she was walking up to Angela and T.J.

Jane reached the rest of her family just in time to hear Maura grilling Angela, about whether the matriarch was talking about her behind her back. Jane shared a quick glance with Frankie, who grimaced in response as he knew just how rough things had been between his sister, and his 'family-adopted-sister' Maura.

Jane let out a deep sigh, and quickly tried to save the situation by drawing everyone's attention to Frankie. It worked as Frankie made the grand announcement that he was _finally_ going to be made a Detective. Even Maura was able to break out of her funk for a bit to give her 'brother' an exuberant high-five.

Jane was relieved. Maura was _finally_ smiling and happily interacting with her family once again, even making silly sounds with Frankie as they both tried to 'diagnose' the problem with Frankie's new bike.

It was hilarious to watch.

Jane then moved over to her girlfriend, and slipped in behind her to gently wrap her arms around Maura's waist. They'd both been out to the their family, friends, police force, and the public at large for a while now, so Jane felt completely comfortable with gently nuzzling her lips against her girlfriend's neck.

Frankie made a cute comment about them finding a room, and Angela just smiled indulgently at her 'daughters', as she lightly bounced T.J. in his baby carrier.

When the shot rang out shattering the fun, festive mood of the parade, the first thing Jane thought of was protecting the woman in her arms. Her next immediate thought was to get her mother and T.J. out of there _immediately_, and away from any possible line of fire. Then after she and Frankie had burst into the building the shot came from and made a clean sweep of the area, she left Frankie in charge of dealing with the next step in the developing investigation, while she quickly hurried back to find Maura. Once she found her, the honey-haired woman faintly shook her head indicating that their victim did not make it. Jane cursed softly under her breath. It looked like her planned day off, spent with Maura to try to cheer up her girlfriend, was now officially over.

* * *

**AN** - Hope you liked. Please review~ ^.^


End file.
